thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeping up with the Transsexuals
Ice disses Earthrealm's Caitlyn Jenner; a new threat to Outworld has arisen. Plot Ro Ro is sitting in his room listening to music and watching an Earthrealm news report on the famous transexual, Caitlyn Jenner, who is said to have done something brave. "Oh my Kahn. What kind of LGBT shit is this? What transsexual is said to be brave? They're all brave if they're transsexuals!" Ro Ro exclaims. Ice comes in to shed some light on the subject, due to hearing Ro Ro's complaining. "I said the same thing when I saw this schmutz. All it did was say it was a transsexual, they should all be brave by getting the damn operation in the first place. While the two brothers talk shit about Caitlyn Jenner, Outworld News reporter Gina Irwin is sneaking around the palace with her camera crew. She sees the thorn bushes Sindel planted around the palace and has one of the men hoist her up. "I'm gonna get a news story about Ro Ro Kahn, even if the life of my camera crew depends on it!" she says. Once on the roof, Gina sneaks to Ro Ro's window and starts her report on "The Secret Life of Ro Ro Kahn". "Caitlyn Jenner is bullshit, just like all other transexuals in Outworld!" Ice proclaims. "You got that right. The things that the universe doesn't need are lesbians and transexuals! Mace and Ace should do something about this since they're 'the guardians of the universe'!" Ro Ro says. With all the information she needs, Gina bursts in Ro Ro's room to finish her report. "Apparently so, Ro Ro and Ice Kahn are dissing the LGBT community in both Outworld and Earthrealm! Ro Ro, as an LGBT citizen himself should understand the troubles of certain sexualities. We're now in with a statement from the two Kahn!" Gina says. Ro Ro and Ice stand with nothing to says and seeing that Ice is the weakest link, she decides to dog him out. "Is it possible that Ice Kahn, who is a possible gay citizen of the LGBT community, wages a war on transexuals. He quotes, 'Caitlyn Jenner is bullshit, just like all other transsexuals in Outworld'. Though he goes on about Earthrealm's transexual, he also calls out the transexuals in Outworld. Will Ice Kahn start an LGBT war, we'll come back to the subject later on." Gina's camera crew leaves the palace but before she can leave Ro Ro prosecutes her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ro Ro asks annoyed. "I'm doing my news report. Outworld News has been slumping down in ratings. With you on the news, we're bound to have better ratings for the show!" Gina says, and slyly walks out the window. Ice worries about the "war" Gina was talking about but Ro Ro assures him that nothing bad will happen. In the Undermine, Iyana is applying for a teen lawyer job so she's not the only Kahn without a way to make money. While at her interview, she meets a girl her age named Caitlyn. "Hi, I'm Iyana, it's nice to meet you." Iyana says as she greets her. "I'm Caitlyn, it's nice to meet you too." she replies. Iyana and the girl start talking and agree to meet up after the interview. After Iyana's interview, which she passes, Caitlyn comes to her with her friend Te' AmBerniece. Seeing them as her newfound friends, Iyana invites them over. Later that night, Caitlyn and Te'AmBerniece knock on the palace doors and Iyana answers and lets them in. Jake is just finishing up cooking dinner and Iyana introduces him to her new friends. Jake greets them kindly and calls the family down for dinner. When Ice comes downstairs, Caitlyn sees him and immediately becomes upset. "You're the one that dissed my girl Caitlyn Jenner!" she says. Ice tries to defend himself but Caitlyn continues to prosecute him. "I can't believe you would diss someone who is stunning and brave!" she says. Ro Ro breaks up the argument and Te'AmBerniece grabs Caitlyn and leaves. "God, I can't believe that skank friend of yours just said Caitlyn Jenner was stunning! The fuck!" Ro Ro says, and the family continues their dinner. Later at Caitlyn's house, she gathers all of Outworld's transsexuals for a meeting. "Today my fellow transsexuals, Ice Kahn has ridiculed out human leader Mrs. Jenner. We must revolt against the bigot Kahns. We must fight for our culture, we must fight for our equal criticism rights, and we must fight...for our integrity!" Caitlyn says. The next day, Ro Ro is looking out on his balcony when suddenly he sees an enormous crowd of people. "What the hell is this!" Ro Ro exclaims. Jared looks out and proposes that it's an army of pissed of trannies. The trannies reach the palace and Caitlyn gives her proposition. "Ro Ro Kahn, we demand that your simpleton brother apologize for what he said about our leader Caitlyn, or face our transsexual wrath!" Ro Ro picks up his megaphone and blandly says, "You can suck some balls, Caitlyn Joynter!" This causes the trannies to rage and Caitlyn sends in 5 trannies as a warning. Chica is sitting on the throne when the five transsexuals burst in. Having heard Caitlyn's horrifying speech, she attacks with her murdering vagina. The trannies are still alive and struggle to crawl back outside. Caitlyn sees this and says that she will be back tomorrow with a stronger army or transsexuals. Ro Ro rounds up all the Kahns and the pets in the living room. "Alright listen up Kahns. This is our first ever family battle. We must fight for our family and we must fight for our realm. If I'm overthrown, the trannies will most likely put Caitlyn Jenner in my place," Ro Ro says. "We cannot let Outworld be filled with a bunch of people who don't know their birth gender!" Everyone agrees and Ro Ro sends everyone off to the Arena to train and sends the animals to the dungeon to test their skills. In the arena, Iyana is up first against her dad. Ro Bo goes into his animatronic rabbit form and says, "Yani dear, you don't have to go easy on me just 'cause I'm your dad." "Don't worry dad, I had no intent to." Ro Bo fights his daughter with all his might. In a deadlock, Ro Bo uses his ears against her hair. Ultimately, she breaks the standstill by shorting him out. Next up is a team challenge: Charles and Xavier vs Chica and Jalen. In the dungeon, Ro Ro is testing the puppies' fighting skills. "Now, Froyo here will demonstrate the tail lock on Fryce. I want you puppies to watch carefully how the tail lock can instantly put Fryce into a dazed state." Ro Ro says. As the puppies practice, Fluffy and Andy test their skills. Andy uses his shapeshifting powers to morph into a slithering hydra. Fluffy uses his growing powers and elastic tail to counter the extra heads. Back in the Arena, Jalen and Charles have been eliminated after fighting the good fight, leaving Xavier to face Chica. "Come on boy! You're more of a pussy than the one I have!" Chica says intimidatingly. "You're just like your father, can't do anything right! You can't live life right and he has sex like a gay man would with a woman!" This enrages Xavier and he charges towards her. Chica uses her magic against him but Xavier doges the blasts with the magical swiftness of his grandfather and tackles her. "Don't you ever, talk about my dad, again you prostitutic, hardcore pornographic, bitch!" Xavier screams and starts beating her. Ro Ro walks in and pushes Xavier off of her with a solid constructed hand. Ro Ro looks at his fighters and says, "You're ready!" The next day, Caitlyn is back with her army, ready to fight. The Kahns are outnumbered by the trannies and all seems lost. "You're a little short there Ro Ro, just like Jared!" Jared becomes angered by this comment and looks at Ro Ro with the evil eye, to which Ro Ro fearfully says, "She just doesn't know honey, it's pretty big!" Then, Netherrealm demons and all of the Xenomorphs from the Oasis come to aid the Kahns. With this, an epic battle ensues. Ro Ro faces Caitlyn who claims she knows martial arts. Ro Ro grabs her by the neck with his hair and send out 20,000 volts of electricity into her neck, where she passes out. The trannies see this, and the ones that are still alive run away to their homes. Ro Ro throws Caitlyn into a dungeon cell and goes to decide her fate. Gina shows up at the Kahn residence again to finish her news report. "It seems like I was right viewers. The transsexuals did indeed proclaim war on the Kahns. But in a shocking turn of events, the transsexuals were defeated, proving that there is no sexuality equality in Outworld, despite our LGBT emperor..." Gina is cut off by Ro Ro. "Oh shut the hell up Ginta. I'm sick of you and your fucking publicity stunts. As emperor of Outworld, I hereby strip you of your title as news reporter, and demote you to building janitorial service. And because my grandbaby is looking for a job, I'm giving her your position!" Ro Ro says. Iyana is overjoyed as she's just officially gotten her own job. Gina on the other hand is given her broom, bucket and mop and was expelled out of the palace. Eriq asks what's going to happen to Caitlyn and Ro Ro says he has a whore-iffying plan for the transsexual whore. Short: Outworld News (News Report #1) Plot "Tragedy struck today as many of Outworld's transexuals threatened to take over the realm if they were not given the respect they deserve. I talked to my grandfather, Ro Ro Kahn, the emperor of Outworld, about the fate of the transexuals' army leader, Caitlyn Joyner: 'Caitlyn Joyner is a menace to the Outworlders' society and has been captured. Outworld has never seen a threat like this since the lesbian glory-hole!' Ro Ro shared some insight on what will happen to the captured transexual leader. She's currently being held in the palace dungeon, where it is rumored by citizens of Perras de Las and Paradise Islands that she will be fed to the household pet, Andy the Anaconda, while citizens of the Oasis and the Undermine say that she will be fed to the Xenomorph, Hope. Ro Ro has not currently released any news about how her death will commence. Some say that there will be a complete ceremony, celebrating the transexual's death. This is Iyana Kahn, headliner of Outworld News."